


Scenarios

by Novelle_Night



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Scenarios, Snippets, What Ifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novelle_Night/pseuds/Novelle_Night
Summary: Snippets, what-ifs and scenarios about Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart.These are all inspired by songs, novels, shows, events, and ideas from said writer. Additional tags will be added and rating will be changed later on.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, cloti
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't let me go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All things deserves an ending. Inspired by the song 'I Like You So Much' break-up version by Ysabelle Cuevas.

Tifa takes out an old photo album and flips its pages. Nostalgia hits as her eyes see the pictures of her and Cloud from their childhood. They were always together as babies, elementary and high school students, and in their college life. She stops on the last picture of the album and sees herself together with him in their graduation robes.

“You’re right, we should end all of this.” Her fingers brush the face of Cloud on the glossy photo. “I’m a fool chasing after a man like you, but I love you. And letting you go is a part of that.”

That night, heartbroken sobs filled the room and suitcases were packed.  
  


* * *

“I’ve been a jerk, and all my lies caused pain to you. I made you wait for me for so long, and I should have appreciated you properly. You deserve better than me but,” Cloud pauses and looks at her intensely, his beautiful blue eyes looked determined but with a hint a longing. “Please, don’t let me go. I don’t think I can live without you. I—”

Tifa suddenly grabs him by his collar, and his eyes widened in surprise. Their lips were touching; he was finally tasting her after two long years of separation. However, before he could kiss her back, she pulls away from him.

  
“You talk too much, just kiss me.” And he does. _I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is my first time posting here in AO3 and this story is something I wanted to share to everyone. I am inexperienced, but I will do my best. Entering the fandom is one of the greatest decisions I've made, and I do not regret it. Thank you for the people who supported me, my best friend in real life and to the people who shares the same passion as me about these two dorks. Who knew things such as a simple 'Welcome' can change a life?


	2. Dragon Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa needs a hero. Not to save her, but to kill her.

“I invited all of you, slayers,” Tifa points to herself and flashes a smile to the warriors before her. “To kill me.”

“And why should we do that?” Cloud cocks a brow at the gorgeous woman who stood on top of the stairs. She looked confident as the portrait behind her that hung in the middle of the intersecting stairs. It was a portrait of herself in a black gown that complimented her pale skin. And on her right shoulder draped a black cape with a golden dragon insignia embroidered on it.

Her crimson ruby eyes make eye contact with his cerulean blue ones, and he feels a shiver run down his spine. “Because I want to go home. Back to the Realm of Dragons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tifa seems different but it's all according to plan. Apparently being a dragon has its quirks. This is a snippet from my future fanfiction and it is set in a Dragon AU.


	3. Biker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Cloud needed to settle things once and for all.

“Do you have a problem with me, Strife?” Tifa glares at the blue-eyed blond and angrily comes up to him.

Cloud shrugs and merely smirks while wiping his bike, Fenrir. “What do you mean Lockhart?”

“You know what I mean,” She growls. “Why did you put glitter all over my bike?!”

“Ah, that.” He stops wiping Fenrir and smugly looks at her over his shoulder. “Just a prank.”

Tifa grits her teeth and she raises an arm to punch him. Cloud immediately turns around, he catches her arm, pulling her close till their faces were inches apart. His other free hand settles on her hip, their chests touching against each other and she struggles to get away from his grasp.

“What the—”

Cloud invades her personal space, as he gives her an eskimo kiss. Blood rushes up towards Tifa’s face, a scarlet blush colors her cheeks and he chuckles at her.

“What do you say Tifa?” His voice husky and sensual, their eyes meet and she gulps. “Be my girlfriend?”

She closes her crimson eyes and sighs before opening them again. “You bastard, why did you even have to trash my bike?”

His baby blue eyes twinkled with mirth and he grins at her. “For you to finally answer me, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept my promise in making a Biker AU, *laughs*, and finally I'm done.


	4. Happiness Will Definitely Come to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You told me you hated bad people, yet why are you acting like one to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep seeing Office AUs, and I always thought of Tifa as a very successful woman in the modern society. So, why not a CEO Tifa and Cloud? Of, course with a cameo of secretary Leslie who knows everything.

Tifa enters the doors of her company walking with powerful and elegant strides. She wore a white coat dress that contrasted against her black heeled boots. Her boots echoed in the hall, announcing her presence in the empty hall. Along with her secretary, Leslie, they headed towards the office.

“Leslie, please cancel my appointment—”

She turns to her right, and stops. Her ruby eyes widened a bit in surprise as she sees Cloud leaning on the wall behind him. His hands were in his pockets and the hood of his jacket partially covering his spikey blond hair.

“Hey.” Their gazes meet, and he gives her a smile. He removes the hood off his head and runs a hand through his golden locks. Even under the incandescent lights he looked like an angel, his messy hair formed into a halo that framed his face and his cerulean eyes twinkled at the sight of her.

“Cloud, what are you doing here?” She gently asks, almost out of breath.

“I was waiting for you.” He answers, the corners of his lips turned upwards even more.

Tifa was sure her heart skipped a beat at his answer. She could almost feel a blush attempting to appear on her cheeks. Leslie silently goes away from the two of them, after giving Cloud a bow to show his respect. The blonde nods back at the secretary before facing Tifa again.

“Why?”

He goes down to the floor and grabs a pastry box that was beside him. Tifa observes him as he opens it and pulls out a small vanilla cake with strawberries as its topping. He takes out a candle stick and lighter from his pocket, and places the candle in the middle of the cake before lighting it. Cloud comes back up and holds the cake out towards her.

Tifa gulps at the sight and she felt her heart beating quickly, forget about skipping a beat. The man made her heart erratic with his actions. He made her think about him without even trying to.

“Happy Birthday Tifa.” He tells her softly. “Make a wish.”

She wanted to tell him. She _needed_ to tell him. It was now or never.

“I received a flower today, it had the meaning of _‘happiness will definitely come to you’_.” Tifa looks at him in the eye. “Can you be the reason for it?”

His eyes widened in shock and his froze on the spot. “Sorry what?”

“I love you Cloud.” She confesses. “For a long time now and I don’t think I can keep hiding it anymore.”

Cloud held his breath, unsure how to respond, he stuttered. “T-Tifa, I can’t accept your feelings. I’m n-not… I can’t, I—”

Tifa felt the sky falling on her. His eyes looked unsure, confused—he was not expecting this at all and he rejected her feelings. Her eyes misted, attempting to cry. However, she forced herself not to, she gave out a heavy exhale and immediately composed herself. She was Tifa Lockhart; she was not allowed cry anymore, not even for her broken heart.

“I see,” She gives him a cold gaze, her heart was now being sealed again. The walls around her were coming up once more. “You told me you hated bad people, yet why are you acting like one to me?”

“I—”

“Thank you Cloud.” She blows out the candle. “I hate cakes anyway; my birthday always was the worst day of the year.”

She immediately walks away from him and enters the elevator. And before the doors closed, she sees Cloud merely standing there not moving or saying anything, and she gives him a broken smile. When the door shuts for good, she feels a hot trail on her cheeks and she closes her eyes as she lowers her face to her hands.

 _‘Liar.’_ She thinks to herself. _‘You’re still weak.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I let Cloud have his own scene after this?
> 
> Inspired by a scene between Kang Sa Ra & Ryu Eun Ho from the K-drama Beauty Inside. I got some of the lines there, and I do not own them. I wish I do though. 
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPgDxDYags0&list=PLW8LORjY_qUWqi-pRhOvYnVHdm9WgQopk&index=8


	5. Cloud's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud remembers her sad smile. He lied, he wants her.

Cloud rests his head on his arm and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. His phone didn’t receive any message or call from her. Obviously, with how he acted earlier, why would she call? He sighed as he replayed the events on what happened earlier in his mind.

_“I received a flower today, it had the meaning of ‘happiness will definitely come to you’.” Tifa looks at him in the eye. “Can you be the reason for it?”_

_“I love you Cloud.” She confesses. “For a long time now and I don’t think I can keep hiding it anymore.”_

_“You told me you hated bad people, yet why are you acting like one to me?”_

_“Thank you Cloud.” She blows out the candle. “I hate cakes anyway; my birthday always was the worst day of the year.”_

_She walks away from him, enters the elevator, and gives him a broken smile._

He rejected her. He hurt her. Yet she still smiled at him, but her walls were back up again.

Cloud mutters to no one but himself. “Why did she have to smile like that?”

 _‘I want her to be happy.’_ He remembers the genuine smile she had when they were at her car. She laughed at his joke and he swore that Tifa _glowed_ that time.

Now, she was back to her old self. In the room of men that she controlled, with her piercing ruby eyes that calculatedly observed everything. A colder version of her, with no warmth left in her heart.

 _‘I’m an idiot.’_ He thinks. _‘But I lied, I want her. Tifa, please call me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still inspired the K-drama Beauty Inside.


	6. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa throws her money for him.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Cloud asks as he looks up to her. He was in a kneeling position and she stood before him. He was wiping her velvet thigh-high boots, with the sleeve of his shirt, from the juice that stained it.

“I’ll call you now.” She answers him, her voice above a whisper yet confident.

He tilts his head to the side, his bangs hanging to frame his handsome face. His cerulean eyes staring into her ruby ones with adoration and mirth, but his lips curled up into a smirk. “You can’t right now, I’m at work.”

Tifa looks at the bag stand that was behind him. She takes out her wallet and gives her credit card to Cloud. “Then, I’ll buy everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Beauty Inside inspired. I swear, I'm going to make a series of them inspired by that drama at this point. XD

**Author's Note:**

> This is all to the people in the fandom and my best friend who changed my life despite the challenges of life. I am grateful that I discovered CloTi and made friends with good people. I love you so much, thank you.


End file.
